Once upon a dark dream
by merli99
Summary: Dark!Pan/Oc/Felix Nelly will do any thing to protect her brother, but she wont give up herself. Even if it means she will have o fight and cheat her way through -neverland. Rating might change. Sry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I really love reading Peter Pan stories so I thought, why I shouldn't write one too. I am really sorry if I have got some mistakes (or if my hole text is a mistake.) But English is not my native language, even that's no excuse. But enough of this please tell me if I should continue or if it is total shit ;).**

I was sitting on the stairs in front of my brother's room and was totally pissed. It was Friday evening and all my friends were on some cool parties, except for me I had to sit at home and babysit my little brother. It wouldn't have been that bad if my other brother was there, so I could order him around but of course he was allowed to stay at a friend's home. So here I was sitting on the stairs listening to music and reading a book. Before that my brother, Tristan, and I had watched a movie. Peter Pan, if you ask me total crap, I mean hello?! A redhead in green tights who have never kissed someone and didn't want to grew up. Ridiculous. And on top of that he lived alone with boys? Totally gay, not that I had anything against gays my best friend was too, but why couldn't they just bring that into the movie, like he would be attracted to Slightly or Hook. That would have been cool and funny, I mean hook and pan such a dream pair. But one thing I did really understand, that he didn't want to grow up, I might even have been a little bit jealous of him. He didn't have to go to school, write exams or think about what he wants to become. Yeah but at least I could wear descend cloth and not some ugly green tights.

I flinched as I heard the window in the room of my brother open. "Tristan?" I called after him and went to the door. He should be in bed now. When I opened the door I saw a shadow next to my brother's bed, like you know literally a shadow. My little brother stared at it with big eyes, he was just six and didn't know about all the dangers that could come with a freaking shadow. I pushed it away as it hold out its hand to my Tristan, no way in hell I would let it touch him. "What… what do you want?" I ask it and hold my brother behind me. It didn't speak, just looked at me with red glowing eyes. Now I was scared, really scared and all I wanted was to run. So I grabbed my brother and tried to run. Only Problem, he was way too heavy to carry him all the way out of the house, a sleepy six years old shouldn't be that heavy I thought. Just as I felt something cold touch my arm and hold me back. I shivered to scared to turn around, the only thing I heard was the sound of Mad World in my ears. Wait what, for a second I was distracted until I remembered that I had my headphones in. Suddenly the Shadow was in front of me and threw some red dust at my face. And everything I wanted was just to close my eyes and drift into sleep. What I eventually did.

**So that was the prolog please tell me if I should continue, of course later chapter will be longe**r.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my brothers empty room, the window was open wide and cold air came in. I looked around me and called for my brother but there was no answer. "No no no." I kicked against his bed. He couldn't be gone, I was supposed to take care of him and protect him. I looked at my phone, I had been only twenty minutes out. "Please come back." I whispered standing at the window. I was nearly breaking down, as I went to my room. If this shadow was coming back I would be prepared. In my room I first went to dress in something warrior like. Yeah even in this situation I was dramatic and in my opinion I needed to dress in something kick ass to defeat a shadow. I dressed up in a skinny ripped black jeans and a dark red shirt hugging my curves perfectly. Yes I was proud of my body, I wasn't too skinny but also not to fat. I liked myself. Over that I put on my black leather Jacket, it was a little bit too small so I couldn't move my arms that good. But who cares about that. Then I put my waist long hair into a ponytail. My hair is a thing for itself, officially it is dark blond, but I also had some really light blond strands and sometimes it even looked kind of red. But I loved it and just couldn't bring myself to cut it. I looked at my mirror, Jup I was totally badass. I ran to the window again and called for the shadow to come back and face me.

At the same time in neverland the shadow arrived. Pan already waited for it and the new recruit. The little boy cried and screamed after someone called Nelly. "Did everything went smoothly?" He asked the shadow. "Yes, there was just a girl that tried to defend the boy but I was able to knock her out." Pan smiled when he thought of something fun. "A girl you say?" He smiled at the boy with a nice and warm smile. "Hello little one, I heard that you had a very brave babysitter." The boy stopped crying and looked up. "She's my sister." Pan locked an arm around him. "Don't be scared, she will soon join us, but what do you think about having fun without rules and adults?" The face of the little boy lighted up. "No adults, am I allowed to eat sweets?" He knew that he and his sister were always allowed to eat sweets when their parents went out. "Of course Tristan, just imagine something and it appears." Tristan closed his eyes and imagined that his hand was full of colorful bonbons. He shrieked happy as he saw them. "What's your name and where am I?" He asked Pan nicely. "I am Peter Pan welcome to neverland." The boy's eyes widened again. "Oh then you won't like my sister." Pan turned around. "Why not?" Tristan laughed sweet and innocent. "She always says Peter Pan is a ridiculous elf wearing stupid tights." Pan looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "Well then I will have to teach her that I am not ridiculous." His green eyes glinted dark. He turned to the shadow. "You know what you have to do, get the girl." The shadow flew away without another word. "So Tristan, do you want to fly?"

I waited at the window but after a half an hour I began to get angry, I wasn't to be ignored not from a shadow. I put in earphones and turned on a song. I slowly drifted of so I didn't was awake as the shadow came back and picked me up. When I opened my eyes, I was flying over an ocean, it took me some time to realize that I was in the arms of the shadow. I looked at it red eyes and screamed. A loud piercing scream. Okay I was definitely scared, I was never really brave. If it was about bitching at a teacher I was ok but I couldn't even walk home at night without getting scared. And being in the arms of a shadow wasn't the most confterbal thing to do. The shadow looked at me and let me fall. I screamed again, but instead of falling in the ocean and drown I landed on sand. Now I was sitting on a beach without a clue where the hell I was.

**Horrible? Unreadable? Please tell me if I should continue **

**- LG Merli**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay the first thing that came into my mind was to scream, I hated sand. And right now sand was all over me. I let out an annoyed cry. I would rather drown than be full with fucking sand. But back to more important things like finding my brother. I stood up and looked around. Behind me was a big jungle, in front of me an ocean. Just perfect I had no idea where to go. I just began to walk to the first tree as something bore into my foot. Oh yes I forgot to put on shoes. Sometimes I am not sure if I have got a brain or not. Then I sat down again to look at my foot (because it hurts like a bitch) somebody chuckles right behind me. I stood up and turned around just to be faced with a tall boy with a big club and a scar across his face. O my gosh a caveman hopefully it can speak was my first thought. The second was to run because the caveman lifted his club. So I ran or at least I tried to, of course I had to stumble within the first meter. The caveman looked at me with a smirk. "Welcome to Neverland girl." He said and let his club fall down on my head.

* * *

I wake up again when I feel myself being laid down on something soft. I try to keep my eyes closed and hoped that the caveman had not brought me into his cave. As I peek through one eye I see four boys how have their backs turned to me. "What do you think guys, will Pan let us have our way with her after he is satisfied." One boy asks and I shiver. Please don't let these boys talk about what I think they talk about. The other boys laugh and I close my eyes as I see one of them attends to turn around. I hear footsteps next to my head and someone plays with a strand of my hair. "She is pretty." I try my best to not back away and pretending to be a sleep. Suddenly I feel hot breath on my ear. "I know you're awake girl, open your eyes." My heart stops and I open my eyes. The Scarface-club-wearing-caveman looks right into them. Slowly I lift myself up and hold my head. It feels like it's going to explode. I successfully try to stand up and look around the four boys all look like they would be in my age or slightly older. "So club boy, where's my brother?" I ask him and looked him in the eyes. You are brave you can do this, I thought. "He is with Pan, don't worry as long as you behave nothing will happen to him, by the way name is Felix." Felix was about a half meter bigger than me, and even he had a scar over his face he was attractive. What the hell were I am just thinking. He was not attractive. "Yeah, Felix you see I am just here to get my brother and go home, so who ever this "Pan" guy thinks he is I am going to kick his ass if he doesn't give me my brother." I spoke slowly as if he would be a little kid or stupid. The boys laughed. "Well, I'd like to see you kick my ass, sweetheart." Someone whispered in my ear from behind me. "What the hell." I turned around and faced a boy with dark green eyes smirked at me, he had a broad chest and looked like eighteen or older. His brown hair curled right above his ears. "So you are this Pan?" I ask him and crossed my arms. His smirk widened. "Yes, still going to kick my ass girly?" He said and took a strand of my hair. Oh my god what was with this guys and my hair? I stepped back and crushed into Felix. "Unless you give me my brother, I will." Pan looked at me for a few seconds. "You have fire, I like fire." I rolled my eyes. "And I don't care what you like, just tell me where my brother is and maybe what drugs you're on I'd like to try them." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh and it would be helpful to know where I am." Pan chuckled. "You are in neverland my dear." Now I had to laugh. "Yeah of course and where is Peter _Pan_… oh." Now I felt stupid. "You think you are Peter Pan." Pan nodded and took a step near to me. "I am Peter Pan, and you really should learn to behave before I get unpleasant." I looked at him and thought about my chances of survival if I challenged him, this guy was clearly insane. "Sorry boy but this will not stop me." I mumbled and kicked him in his balls, and ran. Thank god I was jogging nearly every day so I could quickly get faster until I was out of reach. So I should stay away from the crazy boys and find a way to the next road. Before I could take another step a very angry looking Pan appeared in front of me. "You little Bitch, I'm going to make you wish you were dead for this." He grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully. "You know what, girl?" I shook my head. "I hadn't a got fuck in years, and so had the other boys." My eyes widened and tears came down my cheeks. "No please I will do anything, I can cook or do dishes just please don't take that from me." He tossed me on the ground and kneeled next to me. "Shh, nothing is going to happen to you as long as you behave." I nodded and let him whip the tears away. "But still I have to punish you or your brother." He jerked me up. "Please let him go he didn't do anything." Pan smirked a cruel smirk. "What about an exchange you against your brother, you will have to behave and do whatever I want you to do, as long as you do he gets to live." I nodded without hesitation. "God, come here." He opened his arms, and added as I dithered. „I won't bite unless you want me to." I stepped into his arms and he smiled down at me. "Hold on tight." I rolled my eyes. Then he flew in the air I cling to him and hid my face in his chest. He laughed and pated my hair. He stopped at a tree house. "That's mine, you will sleep here with me unless I allow one of the lost boys to borrow you." I choked at that. "But you said…" He turned around with a cruel look. "That was before you offered your live to me for your brothers." I just nodded and hopped it was all a joke and nothing would happen to me. Pan stepped to me and kissed my forehead „Now your **mine** sweetheart." He whispered.

* * *

**How is it please tell me :*****


End file.
